Your Stories, My Alibis
by rachcorleone
Summary: Continuação de Still Loving You. Você fará coisas estúpidas, coisas das quais se arrependerá quando ele lhe deixar; mas quando você o tiver de volta, não vai achá-las mais tão erradas.


**Criada em: **07/07/2007

**Música: **Your Stories, My Alibis – Matchbook Romance

**Capítulo Único**

_Speak to me  
Tell me something so typical  
A lullaby or something miserable  
That will keep me up at night_

Ficar seis meses afastando dos palcos pode ser algo delirantemente bom.

Quero dizer, é chato pelo lado que não há realmente muita coisa para se fazer, e tudo se resume á ir a shows de outras bandas, sair para beber com alguns amigos, matar a saudade da família e... Bem, sair para beber com os amigos.

De vez em quando, encontrar algum fã pelo shopping, ou por aquela praça que você adorava ir quando adolescente e não vai há anos, por não ter tempo.

Mas pode ser delirantemente bom, como eu disse antes: desde que você possa passar algumas noites bebendo um bom cálice de vinho, enquanto toca a sua música favorita ao fundo e, ao seu lado, lhe fazendo rir como há muito você não fazia, a pessoa que você ama desesperadamente e, também, seu melhor amigo e... Caso.

É claro que, sempre, tudo acaba com você e essa pessoa numa cama, nus, se amando da forma mais pura que possa existir; você e o ser mais amado por si, se fundindo com perfeição; tornando-se apenas um.

É como ir ao céu e voltar em questão de segundos; é alcançar a perfeição e nem se dar conta disso. É... Delirantemente delicioso. Ridiculamente bom. Estupidamente perfeito. É um desejo insaciável, ou necessidade louca, que lhe toma completamente, lhe domina os pensamentos, e lhe torna uma espécie de escravo desse sentimento dominador, belo e amedrontador. Lhe torna submisso á todos os desejos insanamente perigosos; lhe torna submisso a vontade louca de ter o vazio de seus lábios preenchidos pelo toque que apenas o dono de sua devoção é capaz.

Lhe torna submisso á necessidade ridiculamente grande de se sentir preenchido por aquele que você sabe que será a única pessoa que você será capaz de entregar seu coração tão completa e ridiculamente.

Torna-lhe um dependente do sorriso do outro; torna-lhe dependente do toque do outro; torna-lhe dependente de respirar o mesmo ar que o outro; torna-lhe dependente de ter os olhos do outro em si, queimando sua pele, deixando para trás um arrepio delicioso na sua espinha, antes de ele caminhar até você e, tomando-lhe no braço, sussurra com sua voz rouca e sensual, ao pé de seu ouvido, o quanto lhe acha belo. E apenas isso lhe faz derreter; apenas isso faz você ver que, não importa o que ele lhe peça, você fará.

Fará sem questionar, sem cogitar, sem hesitar; sem se importar se isso vai totalmente contra tudo o que você acreditou sua vida toda; não se importando se isso vai totalmente contra tudo o que você tinha como certo ou errado. Fará tolamente, apenas visando fazê-lo tão feliz quanto ele lhe faz.

Você fará coisas estúpidas, coisas das quais se arrependerá quando ele lhe deixar; mas quando você o tiver de volta, não vai achá-las mais tão erradas.

Quando o tiver de volta, se submeterá á tudo, apenas para ter certeza de que não o perderá novamente; para ter certeza de que não passará anos tendo-o perto de si, mas ao mesmo tempo longe; vendo-o feliz, e sabendo que não é mais o responsável por isso. E quando você tem a chance de ser o motivo de sua felicidade, você irá se agarrar com unhas e dentes a essa oportunidade, sem hesitar; sem pensar no que fazer para continuar tendo-a. Apenas fazendo de tudo para vencer os obstáculos que surgissem.

Aceitando qualquer coisa que lhe fosse imposta; qualquer condição; qualquer insanidade. Tudo para tê-lo dentro de você, lhe completando e lhe fazendo perder os escrúpulos, lhe fazendo sair de si, lhe fazendo sentir as melhores sensações nunca antes vividas; tendo-o dentro de si, preenchendo aquela solidão que você sente sempre que ele não está por perto. Tendo-o dentro de si, lhe levando diretamente ao paraíso e, numa velocidade incrível, levando-lhe até o inferno também.

E, então, quando acaba... Quando ele se derrama dentro de você, tudo volta para onde deveria estar: você volta para a Terra ofegante, satisfeito, estupidamente feliz, sentindo os dedos de seus pés formigarem, perante o orgasmo mais divino que você já ousou experimentar em toda sua vida.

E, então, os lábios se unem; as línguas realizam aquela brincadeira delirante, disputando o comando; as mãos passeiam pelo corpo do outro, decorando cada pequeno detalhe, cada pequena curva.

E as mãos dele correm seu corpo também, deixando para trás um rastro de fogo; deixando para trás uma seqüência divina de arrepios. Os corações disparam, o ar falta e os corpos começam a tremular, como que prevendo o que está para acontecer.

E, então, sem qualquer intenção de alguma das partes, vocês se roçam e isso faz com que ambos soltem um gemido surpreso; os carinhos recomeçam; as provocações; as risadas. E tudo acontece de novo.

A sensação sublime de ser amado; o prazer intenso e indescritível; seu corpo se contorcendo perante tanta perfeição; seu coração disparado em deleite; seus olhos revirando, tentando extravagar tudo o que está sentindo; os lábios ofegantes, liberando gemidos sensuais, cada vez mais altos, cada vez mais prazerosos. Borboletas no estômago, e então você alcança o ápice do prazer primeiro, sentindo até mesmo sua alma tremular perante o segundo orgasmo da noite; seu corpo todo formigando, enquanto parece impossível puxar o ar.

E você ousa sentir que poderia morrer nesse momento, e ousa pensar que o faria com plena felicidade. Você ousa achar que se o mundo lá fora simplesmente explodisse você sequer notaria: já estava no paraíso, sentindo-o entrar e sair de você, a procura do próprio orgasmo, que não demora a vir.

Você o sente se derramar novamente dentro de si; e se perde em observar-lhe a feição, contorcida em êxtase puro, em prazer divino; vê seus olhos se revirarem, seus lábios ofegantes se abrirem num grito de prazer, o seu nome saindo por ali, naquele tom que você tanto ama. Você se atreve a gravar na memória a forma como sente o coração dele descompassado contra a palma de sua mão.

E se permite achar que ele te ama. E se permite a acariciá-lo, puxando-o para um beijo lento quando ambos conseguem recuperar o ar; e, então, você mais uma vez se entrega, mais uma vez deixa-o saber o quanto lhe tem.

-Eu amo você. – é o que eu murmuro, assim que sua boca se separa da minha. Os belos olhos castanhos me fitam, brilhantes, enquanto um belo sorriso de dentes perfeitamente alinhados e brancos me é oferecido.

-Também te amo. – e ele lhe permite saber que você também o tem; e você ousa a se agarrar a esse sentimento, como eu o faço.

Sorrindo, pousou minha mão em sua nuca, puxando sua cabeça na direção da minha, pressionando os lábios um no outro, sentindo-o mover-se delicadamente, saindo de dentro de mim.

E quando ele faz isso, é como se eu estivesse incompleto; como se toda a solidão apenas retornasse. Ouso pensar que é como se uma parte de mim houvesse simplesmente sido arrancada de meu corpo. Arrisco a dizer que ele já se transformou numa parte essencial do meu corpo, da minha alma.

Ouso a acreditar que, com ele, acontece o mesmo.

_Cross out my eyes  
I know you planned it  
You know i love you  
And i can't stand it  
We just lost control  
(we just lost control)_

Sinto algo quente se chocar contra o meu rosto; quente e luminoso.

Um resmungo involuntário escapa por meus lábios, no mesmo instante em que eu me remexo sobre minha cama, sentindo-a estranhamente vazia. Droga! Ele fez de novo.

Oh, dane-se.

Bocejando, estico meu corpo nu sobre o colchão, sentindo meus ossos estalar e meus músculos se esticarem, agradecidos. Abro meus olhos, piscando devido a incrível luminosidade que invade meu quarto.

Inferno! Eu tinha certeza de que tinha fechado a cortina, antes dele chegar... Bufando, eu me sento, permitindo que a coberta escorregue até minha cintura, não me lembrando como ela chegara ali, já que eu não a usava nunca.

Dei de ombros; Pierre poderia ter feito isso, antes de ir embora. E poderia ter aberto minha cortina também, o grande filho da mãe. Adora me irritar, e sabe como fazê-lo até quando não está presente.

Passo uma mão pelos cabelos, deixando-os ainda mais desarrumados do que eu tenho certeza de que estão, depois da noite passada, tentando afastar Pierre de meus pensamentos, enquanto corro meus olhos sonolentos ao arredor, pensando no que eu teria para fazer durante o dia.

Obviamente, a quantidade excessiva de sono não me permite raciocinar com tanta clareza quanto eu gostaria e, dando de ombros, simplesmente mando qualquer compromisso matinal para o inferno.

Minha vontade é de me jogar na cama, abraçar o travesseiro que Pierre usara – numa tentativa ridícula e infantil de fingir que ele estava aqui – e voltar a dormir, mas vencendo minha preguiça, joguei o cobertor para o lado e minhas pernas para fora do limite da cama, permitindo que as solas do meu pé toquem o chão de madeira frio, fazendo um arrepio gostoso correr meu corpo, por causa da diferença de temperatura.

Mais um bocejo escapa por meus lábios, enquanto meus olhos pousam no relógio digital que eu mantenho na minha mesa de cabeceira: sete horas.

Ele foi embora mais cedo do que o normal; ele normalmente está saindo às sete da manhã, pois sempre sai da casa dele – isso quando ele não se esgueira para meu apartamento no meio da noite – lá pelas seis e meia para ir comprar café, então é realmente fácil para ele vir passar a noite comigo e comprar o café da esposinha no caminho de volta, chegando em casa apenas quando Lachelle está começando a cogitar a idéia de acordar.

Bem, dane-se.

Esticando-me uma última vez, me impulsionei para cima, finalmente levantando, sentindo-me um pouco tonto por causa do sono. Caminho até o banheiro, visando um raro banho matinal para espantar a letargia que toma meu corpo.

Entro no banheiro, encontrando-o ainda ligeiramente morno, deixando claro que não fazia tanto tempo assim que Pierre fora embora; o vidro ainda está um pouco embaçado, sinal do banho longo e quente que ele tomara.

Huh, ele poderia ter me chamado para tomar banho com ele; eu não iria reclamar. Fazer um pouco de manha, talvez, mas reclamar e recusar, nunca.

Oh, inferno! Por que eu não consigo parar de pensar nele por um segundo que seja? Foque-se, Desrosiers, e faça sua cabeça funcionar para lembrar de seus compromissos, porque eu tenho certeza que tem qualquer coisa importante da banda para resolvermos durante a manhã: e isso não inclui o ótimo sexo da noite anterior.

Suspirando pesadamente, entro no Box, girando o registro para o lado da água fria; ao contrário de um certo alguém, eu prefiro banho frio pela manhã; não que sirva para algo, que não me dar frio, mas o que vale é a intenção de que me acorde.

Nunca funciona, mas eu continuo tentando.

Demoro-me ali, sentindo a água forte chocando-se contra meus ombros me relaxando; minha franja cola no meu rosto, enquanto eu me permito sentir bem com a água que corre meu corpo, levando embora as impurezas e o cheiro dele, que parece impregnado em minha pele.

Flash's da noite anterior invadem minha mente, fazendo um sorriso tolo apossar-se de meus lábios; pergunto-me se os arrepios que correm meu corpo se devem às lembranças ou à água fria que cai sobre mim.

E apesar de amá-lo desesperadamente, eu me repreendo por permitir que ele tenha tal controle sobre meus pensamentos, nunca me deixando concentrar como deveria em outras coisas quando ele simplesmente vai embora, sem deixar nenhum bilhete, nem nada.

Não gosto de depender tanto assim dele, mas não há nada mais que eu possa fazer: de fato, nesses últimos seis meses, desde que conversamos e reatamos nossa estranha relação, eu me sinto mais vivo do que nos últimos dois anos. Sinto-me melhor do que na época em que estávamos focados em fazer o casamento dele com Lachelle funcionar.

Graças a Deus, esse plano idiota não deu certo. Eu só me pergunto quais seriam as manchetes, se alguém conseguisse provar que Pierre e eu temos, realmente, um caso. E nesse instante me vêem á mente as possibilidades mais ridículas de primeira página, além, é claro, de alguma foto em algum de nossos flertes durante um show.

Permiti que a gargalhada escapasse por meus lábios, ecoando por todo o banheiro. Dane-se quais seriam as manchetes; o mais importante seria que Pierre se separaria de Lachelle, já que eu não acho que ela vá continuar com ele, após isso.

E, embora a tentação de fazer isso chegar ao conhecimento de todos, eu sempre me controlo: se fossemos apenas Pierre e eu na banda, não seria problema algum simplesmente agarrá-lo e mostrar a todos que realmente nos "pegamos".

Mas isso incluiria estragar a carreira de outras três pessoas, então, é melhor que isso permaneça como está, por ora.

Afasto esses pensamentos, terminando de tomar meu banho. Fecho o registro e, enrolando uma toalha ao arredor da minha cintura, caminhou até o espelho, fixando minha figura ali: cabelos molhados, onde alguns fios rebeldes apontam para todos os lados; olhos sonolentos, embora não exista nenhuma marca de noite mal dormida.

Menos mal.

Bocejando, sequei meu corpo, caminhando nu até meu armário, caçando uma samba-canção qualquer, vestindo-a, antes de caminhar para fora do quarto, notando os raios de sol que se esgueiravam para dentro do meu apartamento pelas janelas abertas.

Morar no décimo quinto andar tem lá suas vantagens, afinal.

Rindo das minhas besteiras, entro na cozinha deparando-me com uma mesa de café da manhã, com todas as coisas que eu gosto de comer nesse horário; há algumas panquecas num prato e ao lado, uma pequena jarra transparente, com chocolate derretido dentro. Do outro lado, uma jarra maior, também transparente, com suco.

E no canto, como uma espécie de aperitivo "pós-café-da-manhã", está o pote de Nutella, o pão de forma ao lado, juntamente com algumas bananas.

Minhas sobrancelhas se levantam e meus lábios se abrem num sorriso.

O filho da mãe sabe me comprar direitinho.

_Lie to me  
Give me something worth living for  
Tell me a reason worth fighting for  
Give me anything, anything to keep me breathing  
Lie to me  
Give me something worth living for  
Tell me a reason worth fighting for  
Give me anything, anything to keep me breathing_

Eu sabia que tinha alguma coisa importante hoje!

Como, demônios, eu pude ser tão burro a ponto de esquecer? Quero dizer, não é como se fosse apenas uma manhã de autógrafos; se fosse, ainda seria fácil dizer que eu simplesmente esqueci.

Mas era algo pelo qual a banda vinha esperando há meses. A anta aqui – que gosta de ser chamada de David – esqueceu completamente que hoje seria o inicio da gravação do nosso quinto álbum e ficou até mais tarde em casa, se deliciando com Nutella no pão de forma, com banana, enquanto assistia algum desenho idiota, que passasse pela televisão numa quarta-feira pela manhã.

Anta!

E agora, aqui estou eu, quase perdendo minhas pernas de tão rápido que eu estou andando em direção á sala onde eu sei que os caras estão com o produtor, apenas me esperando chegar para poder começar.

Tem como alguém me matar, por favor?

Ofegando, eu finalmente chego na maldita sala, abrindo a porta, deparando-me com eles sentados nos sofás e poltronas, vários copos fumegantes sobre as pequenas mesas, enquanto eles conversam animados, permitindo que altas gargalhadas escapem vez ou outra. O cheiro de café impregna o ar, e não demora a me embriagar.

-A madame 'ta atrasada. – uma voz terrivelmente sensual, ao meu ver, chegou aos meus ouvidos com um quê divertido, fazendo-me olhar para o lado, apenas para me deparar com Pierre, escorado na parede ao lado da porta, com um copo igualmente fumegante na mão, parado próximo a sua boca.

Seus lábios estão contorcidos num sorriso doce, enquanto suas íris sondam as minhas numa conversa muda, fazendo-me sentir meu coração começar a pulsar feito louco em meu peito.

Ouch, Bouvier, tem como ser menos sexy?

Ergo uma única sobrancelha, um sorriso dançando na esquina de meus lábios.

-Se alguém não tivesse me cansando tanto ontem à noite, eu não estaria com a habilidade mental de uma porta. – resmunguei em resposta e senti minhas pernas tremularem levemente perante sua risada ligeiramente arrastada pelo sono, e baixinha.

Merda de sentimentos.

-A noite foi boa, então, boneca? – okay, Bouvier, volte para a construção.

Rindo, eu apenas balanço a cabeça em sinal negativo, sentindo-o me observar atentamente.

Ergo meus olhos para o seu, ambos sorrindo para o outro.

-O que foi? – pergunto, por fim, e ele apenas balança a cabeça de um lado para o outro, sorrindo, antes de tomar um gole pequeno de seu café; suas íris correndo meu corpo, deixando um rastro de fogo na minha pele.

-Você é sexy. – sinto minhas bochechas esquentarem, mas antes que eu possa revidar, o resto dos caras notam a minha presença, me obrigando a desviar minha atenção de Pierre e caminhar até eles, suspirando pesadamente ao ver Lachelle lá, enquanto sento o tempo todo certo par de olhos castanhos intensos queimando minhas costas, monitorando meus movimentos.

Me aguarde, Pierre.

_Go lie to me  
Tell me stories so beautiful  
An epic of something so terrible  
That it makes me weep_

Mãos trêmulas, corações desesperados, respirações falhas.

As bocas ávidas por contato iniciam uma brincadeira entre si, tentando decidir que teria o comando desse beijo, nos fazendo rir, enquanto corremos nossas palmas pelo corpo do outro, explorando; matando aquela vontade insana de tocar o outro.

Aquela necessidade louca; aquele desejo dominador; aquele sentimento de dimensão inimaginável, tomando-nos de uma maneira que, talvez, jamais achamos que nos permitiríamos ser dominados.

Um gemido escapa dos meus lábios, antes que eu possa pensar em detê-lo, quando sinto minhas costas se chocarem contra a parede atrás de mim, enquanto a boca de Pierre corre da minha boca, roçando na pele da minha bochecha; divertindo-se, por fim, com a região sensível da curva do meu pescoço, causando aquela seqüência maravilhosa de arrepios.

Causando aquela perda momentânea de ar; causando aquela sensação de frio na barriga e borboletas no estômago, enquanto os olhos reviram em deleite.

Rindo baixinho de nada em particular, espalmo minhas mãos no seu tórax, empurrando-o e fazendo suas costas chocarem-se contra a parede do banheiro; seus olhos se fecham, como que prevendo o que está por vir, enquanto um sorriso brinca em seus lábios bonitos: suas mãos voltando a brincar por baixo do tecido da minha camisa.

Beijo-o brevemente nos lábios, minhas mãos se esgueirando para o interior do bolso de trás de suas calças jeans, enquanto permito á minha boca burlar a pele de seu pescoço, beijando, lambendo e chupando, enquanto sinto seus dedos apertarem minha pele.

Deus! Como eu estava querendo isso desde que cheguei; desejando insanamente seus lábios nos meus; desejando insanamente sua pele contra a minha; cobiçando sua língua brincando no meu pescoço.

Cobiçando aquela sensação de completo êxtase que apenas seu abraço pode causar; cobiçando rir de nada e tudo ao mesmo tempo. Cobiçando me sentir desejado e amado, do jeito apenas ele sabe como prover.

-O que está acontecendo aqui? – o coração pára de bater, os corpos se afastam apressados, os olhos se arregalam e o silêncio predomina.

Na porta, com expressão incrédula, Lachelle apenas cruza os braços em frente ao peito, esperando que algum de nós responda.

Olho para Pierre, tentando descobrir o que fazer: apesar de tudo, eu não sei se ele se importa ou não com o final do casamento. Por mim, eu simplesmente falaria o que ela _não_ quer ouvir e continuaria o que estava fazendo antes, mas... Bem, não quero me complicar com Pierre.

-Eu... – ele começa; a expressão de choque deixando claro que não esperava isso.

Oh, pelo demônio! Quem esperava? Amantes nunca esperam serem pegos no ato; nunca esperam serem vistos num momento sublime e de puro êxtase ao qual nos encaminhávamos há pouco.

Suspirei, passando a mão pela minha franja nervosamente, vendo Lachelle erguer as sobrancelhas para Pierre, antes de olhar para mim, sabendo que o grande idiota ao meu lado não falará nada.

-Estou esperando, David. – oh, c'mon. Não sou eu seu marido, por que tem que perguntar pra mim?

Olho para Pierre, que retribuiu: ele pisca, antes de suspirar e dar de ombros, o que significa que eu posso fazer o que achar melhor.

Ótimo! Mordisco o piercing no meu lábio inferior, erguendo minhas próprias sobrancelhas para Lachelle, que me encara como... Bem, não sei como o quê, mas não deve ser nada bom.

-O que acha que estava acontecendo, Lachelle? – perguntas idiotas, respostas idiotas: meu lema de vida.

Muitos provavelmente estariam desesperados em meu lugar, mas Lachelle é inofensiva: faz cara brava, bate o pé e, ás vezes, berra, mas nada mais que isso. Apesar de tudo, ela tem o mínimo de cérebro para podermos sentar e conversar.

Ela crispa os lábios e cerra os olhos, antes de dar alguns passos, entrando no banheiro e fechando a porta atrás de si. Aliás, pensando nisso agora... Isso aqui é um banheiro masculino, por que tentou entrar, idiota?

-Me parece que vocês estavam quase se comendo, David. – huh, garota inteligente.

-Eu diria fazendo amor, mas se você prefere usar esse termo feio, por mim tudo bem. – dei de ombros, escorando-me na parede e cruzando os braços.

Pierre girou os olhos; o quê? Diga que é mentira e aí sim você morre, Bouvier.

-Olhe, Lachelle... – ele passa as mãos pelos cabelos, parecendo procurar as palavras certas. – Não era para você saber assim.

Oi? Perdi alguma coisa? Como assim "não era para você saber assim"?

_Cross out these days  
On the calendar  
It hurts me so much  
And im not quite sure  
I care anymore  
(i care anymore)_

-Como é? – pergunto e ambos olham para mim; Lachelle com qualquer coisa de surpresa e Pierre, bem... Ele está ligeiramente sem jeito, mas me ignora e volta a falar com a esposa.

-Eu ia te contar. – pude vê-lo morder a parte de dentro da bochecha. – Por que era... Ainda é, injusto com você te manter nesse casamento de aparência e ficar me agarrando com o David por aí.

Okay, agora eu boiei. Bom saber que temos coisas para conversar Bouvier; muito bom.

Lachelle suspira, antes de passar uma das mãos pelos cabelos.

-Por que não me disse que vocês tinham reatado? – ela perguntou, por fim, e eu pude sentir meu queixo ir ao chão. Ela sabia?

Pierre contou para ela e _não_ comentou comigo?

-Eu... – ele ergueu as sobrancelhas. – Achei... Bem, não sei o que achei. – ele é tão desprovido de cérebro ás vezes. – O fato é que eu... – ele puxou o ar com força. – Estava planejando te contar quando a papelada do divórcio estivesse resolvida.

Divórcio? Oh, Deus! Eu tenho que transar menos e conversar mais com Pierre. Tenho mesmo.

Lachelle suspira pesadamente, permitindo seus ombros relaxarem. Olha para nós dois e provavelmente nota que eu quero pular no pescoço de Pierre e arrancar algumas respostas dele. Ela sorri de leve pra gente e passa uma das mãos pelos cabelos loiros.

-Conversamos depois, Pierre. – e saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si com um "click" suave.

Ergo meus olhos para Pierre, enquanto crispo meus lábios e aperto meus dedos ao arredor do tecido do agasalho que uso. Odeio quando ele me esconde as coisas. Realmente odeio.

Ele me olha, parecendo em duvida sobre o que esperar. Ergo uma única sobrancelha.

-Comece pelo "vocês reataram?". – disse simplesmente. Ele passou uma mão pelos cabelos castanhos, bagunçando-os.

Puxou o ar com força e fixou seus olhos nos meus.

-Lembra daquele dia em você disse que queria sair da banda, e eu te convenci a não sair? – concordei com um aceno de cabeça, dizendo que ele podia continuar. – Eu... Você chorou tanto quando conversamos, e eu percebi que você estava pior do que naquela noite em que terminamos, antes do casamento. – oh, droga! Por que ele tinha que me lembrar que eu fui idiota o bastante de chorar na frente dele?

-O que isso tem a ver? – perguntei, quando ele permaneceu em silêncio.

-Eu me senti um lixo. Depois que consegui te convencer a não sair, eu sai com Chuck e nós bebemos um pouco. – ele suspirou. – Eu não cheguei a ficar bêbado, mas fiquei bem alegre. Quando eu cheguei em casa, Lachelle e eu... Bem, você sabe. – revirei os olhos, concordando com a cabeça. – Durante o ato, eu a chamei pelo seu nome.

Isso está ficando interessante, mas ainda assim eu não disse nada, preferindo esperar ele terminar de falar primeiro.

-No dia seguinte, ela veio conversar comigo e mencionou que eu tinha a chamado de "Dave". – mordeu o lábio. – Eu nem tinha percebido e, conforme a conversa foi seguindo, eu me vi num beco sem saída e... Contei pra ela. Tudo o que nós tivemos desde que nos conhecemos, até a nossa conversa naquela noite. – ai, minha nossa. – No começo ela não aceitou. Quem aceitaria, afinal? Ameaçou contar para toda a mídia, se eu não continuasse com ela. E disse que se eu voltasse com você, ela também contaria.

Filha da mãe!

-E ela não vai contar agora? – perguntei, baixinho e ele negou com um aceno de cabeça.

-Eu queria ter voltado com você logo que contei para ela que te amo. – um pequeno sorriso apareceu nos meus lábios, mas ele sabia que isso não era para ser pego como um bom sinal. – Mas quando ela falou que contaria, eu fique com medo. Eu sequer sabia se você ainda não se importava de contar. E, bem, tem os caras também. – concordei com um aceno de cabeça. – Ela conseguiu me segurar até chegarmos ao Brasil, há seis meses. – ele molhou os lábios com a ponta da língua, num movimento que em outra situação eu acharia tentador. – Ela veio falar comigo depois do show em São Paulo. Disse que queria que eu conversasse com você quando chegássemos na praia. Passamos a noite conversando, e ela me explicou que não agüentava mais notar meus olhares pra você. Que não agüentava mais ser chamada de "David" todas as vezes que transávamos.

Ri baixinho; ela agüentou bem. Dois anos sendo chamada pelo nome do melhor amigo do seu marido não deve ser fácil.

-Lachelle disse que estava disposta a dar o divórcio, desde que ninguém ficasse sabendo disso até que já houvesse sido concluído e não houvesse mais como esconder. – ele ergueu as sobrancelhas. – Ela não quer a imprensa em cima dela, perguntando o motivo do final do casamento. – ele deu de ombros. – De qualquer modo, eu não contei para ela que havíamos reatado, porque achei que ela notaria.

Suspirei pesadamente e caminhei até ele, levando minha mão até seu rosto; meus dedos fazendo um carinho na sua bochecha.

-Por que não _me_ contou?

Senti os braços dele circularem a minha cintura, enquanto uma de suas mãos corria para meu rosto, afastando os fios da minha franja.

-Não sei. – ergueu as sobrancelhas. – Desculpe.

Suspirei pesadamente e, apoiando a testa no seu peito, fechei os olhos.

-Odeio quando você me esconde as coisas. – murmurei contra sua blusa e o senti beijar o alto de minha cabeça, me apertando mais entre seus braços. Oh, dane-se. O importante é que está tudo se acertando. Sorrindo de leve, ergui a cabeça. – Mas eu te amo, mesmo assim.

Ele sorriu aquele sorriso de dentes branquinhos e alinhados que me encanta.

Ele inclinou-se levemente, tocando meus lábios com os seus, causando toda aquela reviravolta extasiante dentro de mim. Eu não me importava, de fato.

Ele podia mentir para mim, mas se o fizesse para me dar um motivo pelo qual viver, eu me agarraria á sua mentira como se minha própria existência dependesse disso.

Mas, no final... Eu dependo dele para sobreviver, viver. Existir.

_Anything to keep me breathing_


End file.
